What happens in class 3Z afterschool
by Masked.BeastShen
Summary: Two new students and something happens every afternoon at class 3-Z. What do you think it is? Warning: YAOI & OOC; Gintoki x Hijikata, Yukimura x Mitsunari. Rated M for words and 'smex'.


Yep. I've been inactive for a while. And I'm so sorry for not posting up stories. I've been hanging with the tight schedule since it's really packed up. OTL I want to die now. Anyways, someone's been inspiring me and some of this person's stories touched me. Well anyways, here's a little something I thought about. Spice up the air oh yeah~ Yayy for the setting. Oh yeah, and since it was a while back in Japan IT REALLY PAIRS UPPPPPP~

**Take note:** DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOY LOVE; Rated M for some words and '**_smex_**'

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN THE GAME SAMURAI WARRIORS AND THE ANIME GINTAMA. FTW

* * *

><p>"Oh no we're going to be late for our first day!" Yukimura was dragging the 'not-so-morning-type' of a person, "Mitsunari! Why are you always lazy waking up?"<p>

"Why the heck are you worried? It's just the first day…" Mitsunari sighed "AND WHY THE FUCK AM I WEARING A GIRL'S UNIFORM AGAIN?" he complained.

"Maybe they thought you're a girl… _AGAIN_." Mitsunari gave a loud facepalm "WHAT THE HELL? I don't want to be mistaken again you know." He pouted _CUTELY_ at Yukimura.

"U-uh…" Yukimura blushed fiercely "M-maybe because you're b-b-beautiful… a-and… c-c-c-cute?"

"I know th- WAIT. WHA?" Mitsunari suddenly blushed "YOU PERVERT!" he scooted on a side of the street.

"E-eh~ don't be upset Nari-chan!" Yuki hugged him from behind then pinches Nari's cheeks "You're so adorable!"

"Stop it!"

"I won't until you give my morning kiss!"

"S-SHUT THE FUCK UP YUKIMURA!"

"Aww… You're so adorable~!"

So the love birds continued their argument about how adorable Mitsunari was and from afar… Hijikata watches.

"Shit. For this morning I see two disgusting males going lovey-dovey? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD?"

"Yo." A voice came from behind.

"Ah. Ginpachi-sensei. Morning."

"Good morning _my_ beloved student. And why are you still standing here? You know you're going to be late for class." Ginpachi said while eating his lollipop with a smoke on its end.

"Hmph. Sensei, don't you realize you're late too?" Hijikata receives a soft chop on the head with Ginpachi's JUMP magazine. "You don't have to tell me what to do."

Gin smirked "Are you jealous of those two?" hugged Hijikata.

"W-WHAT? OF COURSE NOT!" Hijikata's face turned bright pink when he pushed Gintoki "I-I better get going now, S-Sensei! S-See you at class!" then he bowed as he rushed for class.

"Hmph."

* * *

><p>-In class-<p>

Hijikata groaned as he arrived at the class. Their homeroom teacher and the two male couples he saw a moment ago morning made his morning so bad.

"Hijikata-san, did something happened this morning? Why are you late?" a familiar voice made his day even worse. "It doesn't matter and you don't have to mind my business, Sougo." Hijikata replied as the rested his head on the desk.

A few moments, the door opened and the homeroom teacher enters. Hijikata tried not to look at Gintoki's face because of what happened earlier. The class started arranging themselves and seating at their proper places. Gintoki got in front holding up a JUMP magazine and eating his lollipop, the usual.

"Okay class… We've got new students." He announced and turned his face at the door "You guys may come in." Gintoki got himself a chalk, Hijikata looked in front as the new student/s enters the room and to his surprise… IT WAS THE LOVEY-DOVEY COUPLE THIS MORNING. '_WHAT THE FUCK? I'M GOING TO BE CLASSMATES WITH TWO WEIRDOS? FUCK._' He cursed silently.

"Please introduce yourselves to the class." The homeroom teacher gave them the chalk "Hai!" said the chocolate haired boy cheerfully and got the chalk out of the teacher's hand and wrote his name on the board. '_Sa..na..da Yu..ki..mu..ra…?_' the dark haired boy thought as Yuki wrote on the board "It's nice to meet all of you! I hope we can all be friends!" he smiled and bowed. The girls in class are '_KYAAAAAAA_-ing'. Well Yuki does have a cute face and do looks like someone from Uta no Prince-sama _-__cough-_ Sorry I got off the story. Anyways, a dark aura beside Yuki was rising giving him a death glare and steals the chalk from his hands. He writes on the board…

_'Ishida Mitsunari'_ it says. The class got curious about the given name of such '_girl_'. Isn't it a weird name for a '**GIRL**'? Mitsunari faced the class… Yuki suggested that he should act kindly and don't be affected by the screams earlier and so he did. He smiled sweetly at everyone and bowed "It's so nice to be in this class. I can be_ harsh_ at times so please bear with me." And they got a seat few blocks away from Hijikata. Could his day get any worse? And what does Mitsunari mean with being harsh?

"Makes yourselves at home…" Said their homeroom teacher "…anyways, yesterday we got cut off with some letters from fans out there." Refer to '_Oshiete, Ginpachi-sensei_' when you watch Gintama. The teacher continues to speak even though no one really listens so he stared at Hijikata who he caught staring at him the _whole time_. The dark haired blushed and hid his face.

After hours of nonsense lectures, the class ended. "Nee, Nari-chan, what do you think about the class?" the chocolate haired asked the auburn colored hair who looks like a woman_ -gets stabbed by Mitsunari-_ "You'll learn nonsense. But it was fun to be included in such a fun class with all friendly people even though they are_ weird_…" he smiled at Yuki "I knew we have the same idea!" he hugged the short man tightly.

"Y-Yuki! G-Get of me!"

"But you're so cute!"

"S-SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!"

"I'm not a pervert~"

They continued talking and gawking as they made their way to the gate of the school. "Tch." Hijikata clicked his tongue. He was still inside their classroom at the 3rd floor "They're at it again… stupid love-birds." He didn't noticed that the door opened and someone entered, hugged him tightly from behind.

"H-Ha!" he turned around "S-Sensei!"

"I could see from your face that you're really jealous of them~"

Hijikata's face flushed and he does realize that he is really near Gintoki. Well, **HE HIS**.

"A-ano… S-Sensei! L-let go please!" he tried to get out of the silver-haired teacher's tight embrace.

"Are you jealous because we can't shove to others that we are_ in a relationship_?" the perm smiled and licked the ear of the dark-haired.

"Hmf. S-Sensei… I-I got turned on… Ah!" He gasped when the perm touched him at his private area "A-and are you really thinking of… d-doing it here…?" another gasp escaped.

"Oh so the tsundere gives up?" the perm smirked…

* * *

><p>FUCK YEAH. I SHALL MAKE YOU WANT FOR MOREEE –shoves it to your faces- LEMONS SHOULD BE CONTINUED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! Yeah. I got carried away with <em><strong>Uta no Prince-sama<strong>_ LOL. Yuki does look like Otoya. Seriously ( / = A = ) / Oh yeaaaah. I might add up UtaPri here _-got hit by a book thrown from behind-_ and IT WILL BE FUN. Or maybe I should separate it? OTL anyways, sorry if I got less Yuki x Mitsu~ might put it later on. And it was my first time doing _Shounen-Ai_ then_ Yaoi_ later on. I just got ideas from reading over and over again. Many many thanks to **ProKitty202** for the awesome stories about Yuki x Mitsu and for inspiring~!

R & R please! \ (^ w ^) /


End file.
